


Back-Up

by esteefee



Series: POI Ficlets [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hacking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back up your data, or Finch will do it for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Translation into 한국인 by 57_101](http://blog.naver.com/lovecangji/220869744168).

Harold looked up from his keyboard at the sound of an object hitting his desk with a nasty clunk _. Oh, dear._   Another phone gone to waste, and this time - “Is that…a bullet hole, Mr. Reese?”

“It gave its life for me, Finch,” Reese said, melodramatically putting his hand on his chest, and Harold shook his head.  Honestly.  Such a lovely piece of technology, too.

“I’d really rather you avoided the bullets altogether.  Did you at least back up your data?”  Harold bit the inside of his cheek when Reese’s face froze, going expressionless. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no,’” Harold said. “Fortunately for you, as a precaution, my system auto-downloads all your data each time you enter the library.”

Reese suddenly looked alarmed. “ _All_ of it?” His voice rose in pitch.

“Why, yes, Mr. Reese. Preservation of data is paramount.” Harold hid a smile as he ducked into his desk drawer to dig up a replacement phone. He plugged it in and then pulled up John’s backed-up profile for transfer.  “Let’s just see what we have here…”

“Now wait just a minute -“

“Yes?”

Reese narrowed his eyes, and then, unaccountably, smirked at him, waving his hand. It was a wicked sort of smirk, and Harold didn’t know quite what to think of it, so he got back to work.

“Thanks, Finch,” John said softly, sounding amused. But then John always sounded amused, especially when he was threatening mayhem.

Harold pretended not to notice when John made himself scarce, but promised himself he’d indulge his curiosity after he’d restored John’s new phone.  A nice, quiet perusal of John’s texting history; or perhaps a look at his image cache.

It should prove to be an interesting afternoon.

 

_End._


End file.
